Glenn Talbot (Earth-11584)
History "Sir, I was just taking the initiative like you once did. Look at it this way: with me in charge we've got Banner on the run and know where he's going. Without me we'd still be fishing leads out of the ocean." '''Glenn Talbot '''is a former New York City police officer and an agent of SHIELD. Born in The Bronx, Talbot was a troublemaker during his time in school, receiving at least five out of school suspensions for fighting and other serious infractions before he was in high school. Given the choice by a juvenile judge between attending a military drill summer camp or several months in juvenile hall, Talbot chose the latter and was essentially scared straight. While he still got in trouble occasionally, by and large he would keep his head down for the remainder of his time in school. Initially planning on joining the Marines, Talbot was deemed medically unfit to enlist, and instead enrolled in the Police Academy with the NYPD. His time with the police would last just over a year, though, as he was eventually recruited by SHIELD to become a standard field agent. Much of his time with SHIELD is unknown, though it is known that he was serving in the Triskellion at the time of the HYDRA insurgency and fought against the rogue agents. This action, coupled with the purging of HYDRA moles within the organization based on information from Jasper Sitwell, led to Talbot rising up the ranks, eventually being attached to the SHIELD director Nick Fury. It was at this time that Talbot went on a blind date with Betty Ross, one that apparently went horribly. Despite his limited connection with his daughter, Talbot was retained at his post by the new SHIELD director Thaddeus Ross upon his replacement of Fury and given the new job of locating and capturing Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. Despite his boss's belief that the Hulk's commandeered Quinjet had crash-landed in the Indian Ocean, Talbot followed up on a hunch and lead that it had actually crashed in the Nevada desert. He followed up with inquiries to Betty Ross and then later a search of the home of Jennifer Walters, both individuals linked to the Hulk in the past and likely to be contacted by Banner if he came back from ground. Sure enough, Talbot's hunch proved right, with Ross and Walters unknowingly leading Talbot to a small town in Nevada. En route, Talbot had the mutated criminal Dr. Samuel Sterns, who was now calling himself the Leader, transferred to his custody in order to build a device to capture and hold Banner in custody known as a gamma suppressor. Eventually Talbot closed in around the home of Rick Jones, where Banner was staying at the time, and attempted to apprehend him. However the operation failed and eventually (due to unforseen interference by Calvin Zabo) Banner turned into the Hulk and caused massive damage to the small town, and also severely injured Walters, his cousin, in the process. Though Banner escaped, Talbot did apprehend Dr. Leonard Samson, Jones and Zabo for their roles in the botched affair. Despite Ross reading Talbot the riot act for violating orders and bringing in Sterns, he was allowed to maintain his command on the mission. Talbot had Sterns build a device to track gamma radiation and also set up a watch over Walters, figuring that Banner would come to try and help her. Eventually his hunch again proved right and Banner was captured shortly after arranging a makeshift blood transfusion to save Jennifer's life. Talbot was able to secure the Hulk thanks to help from Betty Ross (who was unknowingly being influenced by the mental powers of The Leader at the time), but that would only last a short while as Sterns revealed his own plans and thwarted any attempts SHIELD had at holding Banner in custody. This would directly lead to the Battle in Las Vegas as well as the execution of the Hulk's final protocol and, eventually, the events of World War Hulk. It is not certain what Talbot's status with SHIELD is, given that Tony Stark is now its director. Powers & Abilities * SHIELD combat training: Like all SHIELD agents, Talbot has received basic combat training in firearms and unarmed combat. He has been shown to be a decent shot with a long range rifle, as he was able to tranquilize Bruce Banner from a long distance in order to attempt to capture him. * Investigative Skills: Talbot's investigative skills are likely born from his brief time in the NYPD. He was able to deduce from limited information that Banner's Quinjet had crash landed in Nevada, rather than the Indian Ocean as Director Ross suspected. Weaknesses Unlike some other SHIELD agents, Talbot was willing to strike out on his own, even against the orders of his superiors, though it was always in deference to his own personal goals and ambitions rather than in terms of dedication to justice or right and wrong (the primary difference between his actions and those of, say, Nick Fury). This gung-ho attitude may have served him well under director Ross, but it has likely not done his career any favors since Tony Stark took control of SHIELD. Film Details Agent Talbot appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Chris O'Donnell. * The Incredible Hulk 2 (2015) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters